


In Every Life.

by CreamcheeseBagel



Series: Help, my hot lecturer is a vampire. [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alot of swearing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alucard May Have The Wheel But He's No Floating Jesus, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, F/M, Hurt Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injured Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, M/M, Minor Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Minor Injuries, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Sypha Has The Braincell At All Times, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Vampires, but Hector is saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: ‘Right, that’s my phone back. Safe and found. Probably dented a few of the pricks coffee cans. Found a stash of blood in my lecturers mini-fridge…he’s going to murder me. Suck me dry like some kind of delicious smoothie.'Sypha shook Trevor by the shoulders, hard. ‘Not the image I need right now.'orIn every life, Sypha is exasperated. It just so happens that this time round both Sypha and Trevor are in trouble - their lecturer is a vampire, and a sinfully hot one.[Modern AU. Rewritten and revamped]
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Help, my hot lecturer is a vampire. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 27/01 - 'Dare I say I've revamped this?'

'Don't you fucking dare!’ Sypha hissed, watching Trevor scuttle down the unlit hallway without a care in the world. ‘Trevor. Belmont. Get back here or I’m dumping your arse!’

‘Gotta catch me first,’ Trevor hissed back, too loud for Sypha's comfort. He began to duck and roll, throwing himself down the hallway, like a knock off spy. Sypha resisted the urge to turn around and go home and instead jogged after her unbelievable boyfriend.

She soon caught up with Trevor as his latest cartwheel came to a stop outside to the faculty lounge door. He graced her with a lopsided grin.

‘Breaking into our university was one thing,’ Sypha groaned, following the wiggle of Trevor’s eyebrows. ‘Breaking into some shitty, _private_ , office is another thing altogether. Just cheat like everyone else’.

Trevor ducked to pick the lock, his minute tools already slipped from his sleeve.

'Sypha. I must say I’m impressed the grade A student is telling me to _cheat_ '. He grunted and slipped a second tool in the lock. ‘Bastard took my phone. We’re at uni. Fuckers can’t do that!’

The door clicked open, the sharp click heavy in the empty building. ‘ _Anyway_ , this totally beats finding out that goblins aren’t as cool as in-'

‘Why did you get your phone confiscated anyway?’ Sypha interrupted. She still wasn’t keen on openly discussing paranormal shenanigans becoming the norm, especially whilst breaking and entering of all things.

In fact if she couldn’t spot werewolves and occasionally light a cigarette with just her finger tips, she’d be happy. Neither were _good_ party tricks anyway, screw whatever Trevor said. 

Trevor army crawled over the open threshold before popping up. Sypha ignored the further dramatics and spied four closely crammed desks in the office.

‘Thought it would be funny to get a picture of the hot lecturer,’ Trevor explained, pinpointing the tidiest desk in the far right hand corner.

After everything Sypha had been told about the lecturer they were currently going to steal from, and knowing Trevor painfully well, it was the most rational thing they’d done all week. And she hated that very much.

‘Thought we could, I don’t know, marvel at it together’.

With a very drawn out sigh, Sypha, quite unlike her student persona, began to aid her accomplice in rifling through the desk drawers. Curiosity piped, she knew she might as well see the photo taken of the mysterious lecturer - for all the trouble they’d put her through, clearly. 

‘As hot as this person may be… could you not have just popped by in the morning?’ she asked, watching as her boyfriends hands roamed over the neatest desk of the four.

‘And have him embarrass me in front of his buddies. That'd get his rocks off,' Trevor huffed, dropping into an impressive squat. He quickly jumped back up with an impressively cracked phone in hand. ‘Bastard stashed it on his mini-fridge. And what kinda pretentious dick has their _own_ mini-fridge in a _shared_ office?’

‘Trevor, you’re really pushing your luck with me right now. The guys probably Vegan or something, or just likes to keep his stuff separate from others.’

‘That is a very wise suggestion,’ Trevor hummed, not breaking eye contact as he slowly peeled open the mini-fridge in question. ‘Let’s nick some food while we’re here. A big fuck you to Mr Hot Douche!’.

‘Trevor!' Sypha yelped, crouching down. ‘We’ve got plenty of food at-‘

Trevor blinked back, eyes wide and face pale. The abrupt silence had Sypha closing her mouth and following Trevor’s shaking finger to an array of sandwiches and cold coffees.

Sypha pinched her nose. ‘Hilarious. He’s about as exciting as a ham sandwich. Now let’s leave’. 

Much to Sypha’s ever growing mortification, Trevor rammed his arm into the assortment of goodies and pulled out a rounded bag as though he were holding the world’s ugliest baby in his palm.

Trevor dropped the object with a shudder.

Sypha stared down at very obvious blood bag. Still she couldn’t help but stare at the object with thinly veiled disbelief. ‘Is that actually-'

‘A fucking blood bag!' Trevor interrupted, poking the offending object with the edge of his phone. ‘I think Dracula nicked my fucking phone.’

‘Confiscated, technically,’ Sypha quipped, the words immediately falling flat.

‘Who knew Dracula taught Sociology?’ Trevor scoffed, his expression stony. Sypha almost flinched as her boyfriend clasped her hands in his own. ‘Sypha. I shit you not. Dracula actually stole my fucking phone.’

‘So now you steal his blood?’ Sypha found herself asking, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. Her brain was dying or exploding, or leaking out of her ears she thought with the last crumb of rationale she could summon. Or maybe she was in bed asleep, with Trevor whispering idiotic things in her ear.

‘If we climb out the window will I wake up in bed?’

‘ _Nope_ ,’ Trevor replied, popping the O. He gently released Sypha’s clammy hands to pick the blood bag up. It wiggled grossly between his forefinger and thumb.

For good measure, Trevor kicked the fridge door shut with the heel of his boot. The contents inside rattled and clunked.

‘Right, that’s my phone back. Safe and found. Probably dented a few of the pricks coffee cans. Found a stash of blood in my lecturers mini-fridge…he’s going to murder me. Suck me dry like some kind of delicious smoothie'.

Sypha shook Trevor by the shoulders, hard. ‘Not the image I need right now. But Trevor, seriously, I need you to listen to me.’

She resisted the urge to kiss the panicked expression from Trevor's scrunched face, lest a vampire really appear for a midnight snack.

‘We’re on the first floor. We are going to climb out the freaking window and run all the way home. Okay?’

Trevor nodded slowly and shoved the blood bag into his bomber jacket.

Sypha took a breath, made Trevor mimic the action, and promptly took charge. Wasting no time she steered her beloved boyfriend to the window furthest away from the desks. She snapped the plastic window locks in place and placed a steady hand against the glass.

The glass pushed outwards and Sypha sighed a breathe of relief. She would definitely be able to squeeze through the gap; Trevor too if he could breathe in long enough.

‘Hoist me up.' 

‘Boosting,’ Trevor whispered and Sypha found herself promptly falling head first out the window. Her stomach lurched hard. She couldn’t even take the smallest moment to enjoy having had Trevor grab her backside.

She sprung up and shoved her face between the open window and frame.

'It’s been fun kids,’ Trevor barked and hoisted himself up, pulling himself to freedom.

A dry cough thundered in the empty office and Sypha’s stomach dropped; from Trevor’s wide eyes and furrowed brows, she knew that he too had just prayed to all atheists that he hadn’t actually shit himself either.

Sypha could hear the steady click of boots. Trevor began to squirm urgently, face flushed. Not wanting Trevor to expelled, or murdered whilst stuck in limbo, Sypha began to pull on his wrists, her own face naked and afraid. 

With a hearty grunt Trevor slid forwards and wriggled in the open air like a dying fish. He tumbled face first into Sypha’s waiting arms. The pair sprawled in the shrubbery.

‘Someone saw me.'

Sypha couldn’t swallow the lump in her throat. She nodded robotically, helped Trevor to his feet and bolted across the car park they’d found themselves in. She never let go of Trevor’s clammy hand. 

‘Stitch,’ Trevor wheezed as they passed the university gates. He pulled them to a stop in the adjacent park, leaning heavily on an oak tree and spitting phlegm. ‘I think I’m dead.’

Sypha doubled over, fisting her hands in her jeans. ‘We…we will if someone actually saw us.’

Trevor clucked his tongue and Sypha knew before the words came out that Trevor was about to say something very dumb, or very witty.

With a pensive look, Trevor clapped a hand on Sypha’s shoulder. ‘Damn shame that I’ve got unforgettable arse then.’ Sypha sputtered. Trevor snorted.

The pair grinned like idiots and laughed until their stomachs ached.

Trevor wiped his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. ‘If I’m being honest. And I’m an honest man.’

‘Go on…’

‘I basically mooned someone, Sypha!’

Sypha burst out laughing all over again. ‘Good thing it wasn’t a werewolf then,’ she sobbed, hugging her stomach as the laughter began to hurt.

Wiping his own eyes, Trevor patted his jacket and fell silent.

‘Trevor?’ Sypha wiped her cheeks. ‘Trev...?’

Trevor looked ready to faint.

‘Blood bag…' he began chucking the contents of his bomber jacket at his feet. Sypha stared hard at the assortment of items; her pink lighter, stiff tissues that could probably walk, a dozen chewed pens and one condom packet courtesy of their last outing - but no ominous blood bag.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Trevor breathed. ‘Get the lube, babe. Cause we’re fucked’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through out re-writing this, all I can hear is;
> 
> Sypha: 'Technically, he's a _Dhampir_ .'


	2. Chapter 2

  
Breaking and entering didn’t rank too highly on Sypha’s list of illegal activities. It didn’t even breach the top five in terms of being _fun_. A solid four out of ten.

Infact after having slayed child eating goblins, or the time she had helped a local werewolf deface a fur shop, it was almost criminally boring. Relatively low in terms of being murdered, but still a measly four stars.

Sypha’s most current plan was looking to be a solid five, so only mildly more entertaining. Although having spent the week aiding her boyfriend in stealing any and all silver objects they could come across, she still didn’t particularly want to fight a vampire. Let alone a lecturer who could ruin Trevor’s grade if he survived.

Sypha tugged at her scarf, feeling both hot and cold at the prospect.

On top of near impending doom, she’d technically stolen from her dorm-mates and felt awful about that too. She plucked at her scarf again.

Her dorm-mates might not miss the odd bracelet or penny, bar Hector who had vehemently demanded cash in hand for his switch blade- no questions asked; but it didn’t take away from the fact that she was now a thief, on a long list of newly acquired skills.

 _Maybe I should be concerned about the vampire_ Sypha thought with a flush.

Sypha continued to pace anxiously outside the university library, only stopping to smile and politely wave away potential conversations. Hector had graced her with a passing scowl for her efforts.

‘Sypha,’ Trevor called pulling the woman from her thoughts. She smiled back at her dishevelled boyfriend, noting a very white knuckled grip on his jangling satchel. 

The pair shared a quick kiss before swiftly marching away from the library. With a few minutes they were back in the neighbouring park, tucked away on a bench and rifling through Trevor’s satchel of wonders.

‘Got some of the training priests to bless a few things,’ Trevor mopped at his forehead. ‘Slimy little bastards tried to read me a few passages. Chucked them a few quid and they shut up. So dinners on you...’

‘I’ll get us pizza. If we survive.’ Trevor raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. ‘Anyway, I want another look at this guy. You know, before we go all Van Helsing.’

In truth, Sypha had rigorously memorised the lecturers face the very same night they’d rescued Trevor’s phone. It wasn’t the best photo Trevor had ever snuck of someone, but both agreed that the man was gorgeous in a scarily ethereal fashion.

Trevor wrapped an arm around Sypha. He smelt of faintly of sweat and Sypha’s favourite conditioner.

‘It’s a shame that his idea of inviting someone home would be to kill them, and not fuck them. I’ve always disagreed that three is a crowd.’

‘Maybe he fucks them first,’ Sypha offered, as openly receptive to the idea of a threesome as Trevor. ‘And then sucks them dry just as it’s getting good.’

‘You know I hate saying the name. But God, I love you, Sypha.’

Sypha patted his knee. ‘If he is a vampire, it’s a shame we’re going to have to kill him.’

‘We could always kill him _after_ sex.’

‘Wow. I’m not saying no to inviting your sinfully hot lecturer to join us. But first things first, we need to know if he’s _actually_ a vampire before we stab him with anything.’

Trevor smiled wryly. ‘Already on it, love. Emailed the bastard about a one to one as soon as I had the silver.’

‘Wait, for sex or murder?’

Trevor snorted and fished out a number of rings from the satchel. ‘Everything has been blessed, baby. We’ve got crucifixes, rings, Holy-Water, Hector’s switchblade. Hmm, we should have invited him. For the vampire thing, uh not the sex thing.’

'Wait, why did Hector have a switchblade?' Sypha asked. ‘Also, please don’t bang your hot lecturer without me, Trevor.’

'Firstly, I have no clue. He talks to you more than me. Pretty sure I've seen him at night with a shovel though. He's probably a murderer knowing our luck'.

Trevor slapped a hand to his chest, as though speculating on Sypha's acquaintance was the least of his concerns, and gasped theatrically. ‘Can’t say I won’t think about it. The banging I mean. But, sharing is caring and I love you too much.’ 

‘So, where are you meeting and when? I should be on standby.’

‘No worries. I’m meeting him around eight because his office hours tend to be on the later side. Fancy that. Anyways, if he’s alone in the office or not doesn’t matter.’ Trevor fanned his fingers out, fingers adorned in silver. ‘If he reacts to the blessed silver, I’ll know. I’ll text you. We’ll rendezvous and uh, slay him somewhere private.’

Sypha slouched into Trevor’s side. ‘It’s probably the most thought out plan we’ve ever had and that’s saying something.’

‘I appreciate the vote of confidence.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for making the pair so painfully horny, but here we are.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor sat awkwardly outside of his lecturers joint office. He was both visibly and covertly adorned with so much blessed silver he felt like a lemon, or more accurately a disco ball that had sprouted legs and gained sentience.

He pulled out his phone and texted Sypha.

 **Is it too late to shit myself?**  
**Love you!!!  
  
**Sypha: Sorry, Hector was trying to tell me about his girlfriend.  
Sypha: She’s horrible btw.  
Sypha: Also, please don’t shit yourself. Love you.

 **Maybe I should just come home and we snuggle??**  
**Forget that vampires exist and eat pizza???**  
**He probably has a vampire buddy that’s gonna miss him!!!!  
**  
Sypha: From what you’ve told me, barely anyone goes to his class anyway.  
Sypha: As a vampire he probably has excuses and contingencies in place – in case he has to disappear.  
  
**Logically, you’re probs totally right..**  
**But also, um...**  
**I had one of the nerds bless our handcuffs in case we need em :)  
**

Sypha: Apart of me doesn’t want to ask why…  
  
**Restraints bby**  
**But everything’s blessed so technically I could also just throw things at him... >:)**  
**Ooooh.**  
**He here.**  
**Track my phone!11**  
**G2G. Love you. Keep your phone on.**

‘Mr Belmont.’

Trevor flushed furiously and rammed his phone into his jeans.

‘I assume you didn’t acquire a new phone,’ his lecturer drawled, the words clipped. Trevor leapt up from his seat in the hallway and hastily shuffled into the office.

‘My colleagues have all gone home for the evening. Please sit. I’m glad you emailed, it appears we have a few things to discuss.’

Trevor parked himself in the office chair beside his lecturers, back ramrod straight. With a silent curse he dragged the chair closer. He could now punch the vampire clean in the face if he were fast enough, or have his throat ripped out before he could blink - but he didn’t fancy dwelling on that too much.

‘Before we start. I must say that you’ve appeared distracted in class this week. Is everything well, Mr Belmont?’

Trevor shook his head. His lecturer, one Mr Adrian Tepes, swept his silvery blonde hair into a tidy ponytail with a smile. Trevor drew his eyes away from the expanse of porcelain neck and swallowed loudly.

‘Ah, so there is something on your mind?’ Mr Tepes steepled his long fingers and leant forwards, elbows on knees. Trevor found himself staring into golden eyes. ‘You appear nervous.’

Trevor reared back, mentally shaking himself. The phone in his back pocket growing heavier. He focused on the dented plastic of the mini-fridge instead.

‘Would you like a beverage? I have plenty of coffee available. You’ll have to forgive me, they are canned.’

‘No,’ Trevor grit out. ‘No, thank you.’

‘Maybe,’ Mr Tepes said and leant backwards. ‘You might prefer a smoothie. I’m quite partial to a homemade strawberry smoothie.’

Trevor flinched backwards. He always knew he’d die either valiantly or stupidly. Which didn’t leave him much margin for error. However dying at the hands of his achingly beautiful lecturer hadn’t been on the cards, well not until last week.

‘I’m sure I can find something to your liking.’ He could hear the words, the stark implications, but he couldn’t move. Trevor sat glued to his seat, sweat gathering on his back as he watched the vampire open the mini-fridge.

Time had most definitely slowed, Trevor concluded as he studied the slender fingers. Mr Tepes looked away to clasp a drink and Trevor moved.

His body inwardly wailed at the rapid movement, feeling sluggish. With a very unheroic grunt, Trevor slapped his lecturers hand.

Mr Tepes jerked backwards, the canned coffee bounced beneath the desk.

‘Uh, sorry!’ Trevor shouted, painfully aware of the reddening knuckles of his lecturers hand; three thin strips that married up with the rings on Trevor’s hand. ‘I’m lactose intolerant,’ he lied, already fumbling to shove his phone into his jacket pocket. ‘Gives me the shits.’

Mr Tepes sat back, face unreadable. Trevor produced a small hip flask from his jacket with a flourish before tucking it away.

‘Well.’

The word hung sharp in the air. Trevor methodically clutched the silver flask in one pocket, his second hand tapped at his cracked phone screen, praying spellcheck would be on his side.

‘We wouldn’t want you to become unwell.’ Mr Tepes coughed, ignoring the flask altogether. ‘Well Mr Belmont, it appears time has got away from me. I forgot I have somewhere to be. Should we call a rain check?’

Trevor exhaled sharply, heart thumping wildly. ‘Absolutely. Should I walk out – with you?’

‘I appreciate the company,’ Mr Tepes said, a coy smile firmly in place. ‘But it’s not warranted.’

‘Least I could do!’ Trevor stood up, gesturing for the door. ‘After uh, taking up your time.’

‘And stealing from me,’ Mr Tepes whispered, stare icy. Trevor felt the cold hand grip his shoulder before he could see the movement. He couldn’t be certain if he had heard that right. ‘Mr Belmont, are you well? I said I’ve changed my mind. It is getting dark out after all and I have a duty of _care_.’

The stern grip on his shoulder guiding him out the door and down the hallway, partnered with the too friendly smile was all the proof Trevor needed that he was right. And also so very wrong to have tried to mess with this vampire; if he survived, he would be failing this class or retaking.

 _I can’t retake this class. Maybe murdering me would be a good thing_ he thought as the pair exited into the cool evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	4. Chapter 4

Sypha lingered in the near empty park, loitering around the picnic area. She stood up and sat, fiddled with her phone and continued the process again and again.

Hector blinked back from his cross-legged seat on the table, uninvited yet unperturbed, cigarette dangling from his split lip.

‘I knew there was something weird about you two.’

Sypha massaged her forehead. ‘Says the man with a collection of thrifted knives.’

‘Anyone can collect knives,’ Hector said around a long exhale. ‘Not everyone can light my cigarette with their fingertips.’

Sypha huffed all her frustration out into a single foggy breath. Of course the universe would allow for her neighbour, her scarily observant neighbour, to catch a flicker of flame dance across her knuckles earlier that evening.

‘I’m never doing that again.’ Sypha groaned, very much still embarrassed at having given herself away to Hector of all people. ‘And I told you not to come into my room.’

‘No one else talks to me on our floor.’ Sypha pointedly ignored the statement. ‘If you’d just let me talk about my girlfriend I wouldn’t have noticed,’ Hector continued with a quick shrug. ‘And I wouldn’t be sat here asking you to light my cigarettes.’

Sypha squeezed her phone tighter, barely noticing the small flame that swirled above her knuckle.

‘See, you’re doing it again.’

‘You’re taking this fantastically well, Hector.’ Sypha grit out, extinguishing the flame. ‘Too well.’

‘I’m pretty sure I can resurrect dead animals. So, I’m pretty open-minded.’

‘What?’ Sypha snapped staring down the apparent necromancer. ‘You can’t just say that!’ she shivered, remembering the time Trevor had joked about the man and a shovel; not something she ever wanted to see, let alone at night.

‘We can discuss that another time.’ Hector shrugged again. ‘But I do need to tell you about how my girlfriend punched me ri-‘

A buzz interrupted the pair. Sypha unlocked her phone.

**Trevor: cuming oot now**

‘Trevor’s alive!’ Hector rolled his eyes. The minutes dragged on. ‘He should still be alive..’  
 **  
Trevor: Haha, sorry. I can text now  
Trevor: But he’s totally stalking me. I can feel it  
  
** ****

Meet me in the park. Picnic benches.

**  
Trevor: I’m currently running  
Trevor: Hard 2 type**

***

‘I threw my jacket away. I think he’s following that scent curr−what the fuck is he doing here, babe?’ Trevor started and rounded on Hector as soon as he reached the picnic benches. Hector flicked the cigarette butt away. ‘We’ve got an important _thing_ going on tonight, Sypha.’

‘Idiot saw me light a flame and had to tag along.’

Hector quirked a brow.

‘Pardon? This is too much, too soon,’ he pointed a finger at Hector. ‘He’s dead weight and clearly seeing things.’

‘We are discussing this later,’ Sypha hissed, not wanting to send the man off into the night.

‘Would that include why you were looking to slay your vampiric teacher?’ Hector asked.

‘Sypha!’ Trevor whinged. ‘You told him?’

‘I couldn’t shake him. He’s seen too much anyway.’

‘I hunt _things_ ,’ Trevor crossed his arms over his chest with a heavy frown, doubling back on Hector. ‘It’s my job. So if you even thinking of breathing a word to anyone, Hector. I’ll make it your last.’

‘Yeah, well, apparently Hector here can raise _things_ from the dead.’

Trevor threw his arms in the air. ‘Clearly I wasn’t very nice in a past life. Cause this shit just gets better.’

Hector slid of the bench and cracked his neck. ‘So we have a witch,’ he nodded to Sypha. ‘A hunter and whatever I am. I’m sure we can slay a vampire.’

‘You’re a weirdo mate, that’s what.’

‘It’s people like you that really-‘

‘Boys. Stop. I don’t think we’re alone anymore.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard is no floating Jesus and Sypha currently holds the braincell of the group, so he's fresh out of luck.

‘Good evening.’

Sypha’s head snapped up at the alluring rumble. She was damned if that wasn’t the sexiest thing to hear before she died.

She felt unexpectedly shabby staring into the face of a man so clearly blessed by a higher power. _No, vampire_. From his high cheekbones to flowing golden hair, Sypha felt as though vertigo was about to claim her.

‘Don’t look into his eyes,’ Trevor hissed and pinched Sypha, hard. In turn Sypha pinched Hector who promptly yelped. ‘Everyone focus.’

‘Pardon my sudden appearance,’ the handsome man continued. Sypha mentally kicked herself for complimenting the vampire, again. ‘It’s come to my attention that Mr Belmont here.’ Trevor gave a jerky wave. ‘Is a meddling idiot.’

‘Hey, you uptight prick.’ This was going to hell in a handcart. ‘We don’t tolerate vampires around here.’

‘I’m a dhampire, if you want to get technical and you’re still my student.’ The vampire sniffed the air, face contorting. He swivelled on Hector. ‘You. You smell like Carmilla.’

Hector sniffed his shoulder.

Trevor mimicked the action and took a lungful of the air. ‘And you, Mr Tepes, smell like shit.’

‘I’ll deal with you in a moment.’ Before Sypha could shout a warning, Trevor crashed backwards and tumbled off the bench into a heap. She hadn’t even seen the vampire move. ‘Now we have some peace and quiet. Why are you with these hunters?’

Hector raised a finger quashing Sypha’s retort. She could see how the man’s legs trembled, despite his heavy steps towards his certain death.

‘How do you know Carmilla?’

‘She’s very elusive,’ the vampire, Mr Tepes said, stalking around Hector. ‘So, you must be her latest toy.’

This wasn’t right. Sypha moved to flank the dhampir but Hector threw an arm out.

‘What she is to me is none of your business, monster.’

That stopped the dhampir short; he tilted his head as though in thought. He brushed forwards, fingers ghosting against Hector’s split lip.

‘She hurts you and you think it’s love. Who is the real monster?’

‘Well, that explains alot,’ Hector deadpanned. Sypha could have punched him. Instead she pushed him aside and away from the dhampir.

 _Just breathe._ Sypha cupped her lighter like a sword. _Trevor’s going to be okay._ She squared her footing, allowing herself to fall into a familiar stance. _Hector’s an idiot but I can still save him._ Inhaling quickly she screamed and threw the lighter.

Even without her fingers to work the flint, the plastic container exploded, peppering herself and the dhampire. She leapt back and traced her finger along the air; it shimmered against her touch, the flames curling inwards to hover around the dhampir in an unsteady circle.

‘Leave my friend alone, or you’re toast!’

Not the brightest thing Sypha could have said but it worked. The dhampire drew into itself with a snarl.

‘You’re a witch.’

‘Get the Holy Water, Hector.’ Sypha grit out, her sweat like ice on her face. ‘I can’t hold this.’

She didn’t look away from her captive, afraid that her very novice magic would fail.

‘Where is it?’ shouted Hector, frantically patting Trevor down.

‘Fuck,’ Sypha snapped, shivering violently.

The ring of fire flicked out and the dhampire rolled sideways, gliding upwards and towards Sypha with fangs bared.

‘Always,’ screamed Trevor, appearing before Sypha, ‘keep your eyes on the prize.’ With an animalistic growl he uppercut the dhampire, snatched a clump of hair and yanked the face back to smash his fist into its nose.

Trevor drove his boot into the unyielding expanse of the dhampirs chest and shoved it away. He followed the movement, ducking low, kicking his boot against the throat that had enraptured him earlier.

The pair fell with equal cries, rolling and punching like children. Trevor pulled his flask free and unscrewed it, with one arm pinned he tossed the liquid upwards as the dhampirs fist crashed down against his cheek.

‘Trevor!’ Sypha screamed. Hector moved with her, dragging the unconscious man away. ‘Fuck. Trevor. He’s out cold.’

Sypha threw herself on the dhampir. She scratched at the creatures burning eyes, screaming against the pain of her fingers against the marble. She could feel warm hands pulling at her arms and she screamed louder.

‘Tell me your name!’ she roared, punching Hector away. ‘Tell me your fucking name so I know who I’m sending to Hell!’

The body dissolved in a whoosh of smoke and Sypha collapsed upon the grass, sobbing. She curled her fingers into the grass and screamed. Tendrils of ice burst force beneath her palms, racing outwards.

‘Sypha, we need to go.’

Hectors voice came choppily to Sypha, as though she were underwater.

‘Please. Sypha.’

She tried to exhale, push past the chill in her lungs.

‘He’s coming. Sypha.’

She blinked sluggishly. Exhaustion numbing her fingers.

‘Sypha.’

A second voice cut through Hector’s own. ‘Alucard.’ Sypha lulled forwards, hands failing to support her weight. ‘Now, sleep.’

Sypha stopped fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

Sypha awoke from the wintery chill with a gasp. She fought against the blanket ensnaring her and broke through. An alien room greeted her; bookcases sandwiched a television in the centre of the room, potted plants leaned against shuttered windows and chairs of all different shapes and sizes dominated the remaining space.

In the tackiest yellow monstrosity of a chair sat Trevor, his smile breaking against the harsh bruise adorning his right cheek.

‘Sypha, you’re awake.’

‘At what cost?’ she grumbled back, allowing the man to take her place and bundle her into his lap. ‘My head really fucking hurts.’

Trevor stroked a hand ever so gently through her strawberry blonde hair. ‘I’ll get you some painkillers soon, I promise.’

‘Where are we?’ Sypha whispered, already feeling the tug of sleep pulling her down.

‘Surprisingly, we’re safe.’

‘Oh good,’ Sypha heard herself say and closed her eyes once more.

***

The second time Sypha woke, she rose with vengeance. Now alone in the lounge she threw the blanket to the floor, ready for whatever came her way.

Except she wasn’t alone, nor was she ready for the sight before her. The dhampir sat perched in a square reading chair, glasses low on their unbroken nose with a book balanced on a folded leg.

Sypha fell back onto the sofa, missing the comfort of the blanket already. Her hands fell heavy in her lap, neatly bandaged.

‘Are you going to kill me?’

Mr Tepes raised his head slowly, looking very unlike the snarling beast Sypha had last seen, and dogeared his page.

‘You have my word, I will not harm you,’ he replied, rising slowly from his seat.

‘If you move, I swear on everything. I will cremate you. Right here. Right now.’ Sypha warned and the lecturer returned to his seat. He blinked at a slow pace, as though he were a cat.

‘Hector, could you come here?’ Mr Tepes called and Sypha stared unashamedly as Hector slunk into the room, seemingly very much alive. ‘Sypha is awake.’

‘Alucard. Sypha!’ Hector smiled, with more familiarity in his voice than Sypha had expected. ‘I’m glad you’re okay. You’ve been asleep all day.’

‘Hector,’ Sypha said, taking in how clean the man looked for once. As he sat beside her she caught a whiff of lavender. ‘If you’re not enthralled, I need you to prove it.’

‘You don’t even know me that well.’ Hector squirmed. ‘What should I say?’

Sypha breathed and slapped her bandaged hands atop Hector’s leg. ‘Shit. I don’t know what to ask you.’

‘He’s not enthralled,’ Mr Tepes - Alucard - sighed.

Sypha shot him a sharp look, asking him to test her patience.

‘Is Trevor okay?’

‘He is also very much alive,’ Alucard interjected with a smirk. ‘Despite trying to stake me as soon as he woke.’

‘Is he holding you hostage?’ Sypha spun. ‘And don’t interrupt him.’

Hector chuckled softly. ‘I’ve actually been invited to stay. It turns out Carmilla had _me_ enthralled.’

‘Shit. Hector. I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you.’

‘I’ll be okay,’ he said and gave Sypha’s knee a pat. The man was too calm, again, for Sypha's liking. ‘Trevor’s just getting pizza.’

Alucard hummed.

‘And why in the world is Trevor buying _him_ pizza?’

Alucard finally stood up and scrunched his nose. ‘An expensive peace offering. I’m sure there will be many more to come,’ and with that he strode from the room.

‘I’m going mad aren’t I?’

Hector gently pushed Sypha’s mobile into her hands. ‘Considering you froze half the park, I’m not surprised that you’re not feeling, uh, normal.’

‘I…I really froze the park?’

‘Yeah,’ Hector nodded, blushing. ‘It was beautiful. But then you fainted.’

‘That explains the headache.’

‘He carried you both home. Uh, Alucard that is. I just kind of followed. Well he told me to, so I did.’

‘You need to work on your stranger danger.’

‘Well, having a hunter and a witch with me will probably help,’ he said, worrying his bottom lip.

Sypha settled back into the sofa with a small smile. ‘Yeah, Hector. After all this, we’re friends. Pinky promise.’

***

Trevor kicked his boots off and smiled as Alucard moved to tuck them away. For a dhampire the man really did have a huge stick up his arse.

‘Hey, fangs, got you a pizza as well,’ Trevor sung, dumping his satchel on the floor for good measure. It clashed wonderfully with the tastefully decorated entryway.

‘With my money,’ Alucard sneered, taking the towering pizza boxes to the kitchen. ‘You shouldn’t have.’

‘Meatfeast with extra garlic dip on the side.’

‘I can eat garlic, you idiot, ‘Alucard called back.

‘Trevor!’ Sypha squeaked from the lounge and promptly barrelled into his arms. ‘If this is a dream, you really need to wake me up.’

‘I just spent an ungodly amount on pizza, and didn’t even pay for it myself. So if I’m dreaming, please don’t wake me up.’

‘So, are we really calling a truce with him?’ Sypha whispered, moving to allow Hector to skulk into the kitchen.

‘Depends how good the pizza is,’ Trevor whispered back, planting delicate kisses to Sypha’s forehead.

‘I can hear you both,’ snapped Alucard. ‘Get in here and eat this damn pizza before it goes cold. If I’m to suffer like this, you may as well be party to it.’

‘Oh yeah. He’s also got the biggest stick up his arse.’

‘You didn’t?’ Sypha giggled. ‘While I was out cold?’

‘Ew, what no,’ snorted Trevor, blushing as bright as Sypha. ‘I _did_ wake up in his bed last night, but I also had Hector hogging the covers so it wasn’t that great.’

‘Wait, why was I on the sofa then?’

‘He bandaged you up and didn’t want you thinking anything freaky happened. Apparently Hector was with me in case I woke up and chose violence.’

‘Touché. But you did, didn't you?’

Alucard appeared in the kitchen doorway. ‘Come on, children. We need to discuss this truce and I _hate_ pizza.’

‘I’m guessing you’ve been bickering since?’

‘It’s too easy.’ Trevor sniffed, leading Sypha into a kitchen many times bigger than their dorm rooms combined. 'Wanna know the craziest part?'

Sypha took the generously portioned plate of pizza straight from Alucard's hands. 'Enlighten me...'

Trevor rolled on the balls of his feet. 'He wants us to play nice and help him defeat Dracula. _The_ Dracula.'

Sypha pushed the plate of food back into Alucard's hands. 'I'll take that with a few shots of vodka. Please and thank you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a cheer for awkward Hector making friends (and somehow managing to get himself saved in the process)?


	7. Epilogue.

‘Did I ever tell you the story about how Trevor got peed on by a werewolf?’

Alucard looked up from his phone with a small twitch of his lips. ‘No, but I’d very much like to know,’ he laughed, capturing the moment that both Hector and his pug looked up at the noise.

‘Or the time Sypha set my trousers on fire,’ Trevor scoffed. ‘Wait. No. We can skip that one too.’

Alucard settled back into the loveseat, tucking himself into the warmth Sypha emanated. Months later, he was still quietly grateful that the pair had so rudely turned his life upside down.

Despite wanting to shove Trevor down the stairs more than once, he admired the young hunters strength; the drive he had to face each morning with two middle fingers. It wasn’t quite as endearing when he was on the receiving end, but then again, he hadn’t felt this alive in centuries.

He draped an arm around Sypha’s shoulders. He continually marvelled at her tenacity too; to control and develop her elemental gifts, despite the pain she sometimes suffered as a result. His favourite things however had to be her sharp wit, keen intellect and the unbridled confidence she had in him.

‘How about I, how do you say, take one for the team,’ Alucard offered. ‘I’ll tell you about the time Hector had to save me.’ Hector’s face lit up and Alucard drunk in the expression. ‘I’m sure you’ve heard the stories about how particular vampires are with counting…’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story was nothing like what I had written before and I'm really pleased about that.


End file.
